


As Sand Slips Through My Fingers

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluf, Fluff, Fluffy-Yummy-Goodness!!, M/M, Multi, Past mention of abuse, Pat mention of abuse, Sand Gets Everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara's thoughts of his and Lee's relationship one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sand Slips Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I redid at a friend's suggestion. GaaraXLee Fluff!

**The One Grain of Sand**

* * *

 

Sand gets everywhere.

Lee had said this many times in the past, but this was the first time I'd noticed. Growing up with sand everywhere makes one indifferent to it.

Currently, I was brushing bits of it off of my pillow. Lee was softly snoring beside me. He mumbled something in his sleep and curled closer to me. A shaft of moonlight illuminated the curve of his shoulder, making his skin seem to glow in the soft light.

A small red mark stood out on his pale skin. I smiled at the mark I'd made with my teeth earlier this night, during our lovemaking. He'd left marks on my skin as well. They were marks I would wear proudly. Lee is mine, and I his. That is just the way it is. I couldn't be happier with my choice. The girl had been nothing to me, just a possible alliance.

At first I almost gave up love for an ally, but in the end I could not. I couldn't hurt Lee that way. Fortunately the girl was happy, rather than dissapointed. Apparently my struggle was a shared one. I had recently met the boy who I had nearly taken her from. Another benefit of my choice was the child she now carried. The two of them were happy together, but not nearly as much as Lee and I. I would give my life for his. He knows this.

He also knows that he is safe in my arms, my bed. I only wish I could spare him of the memories of what was done to him before he came to me. If he would but tell me who it was that hurt him, they would be gone from this life. Not without due punishment first, of course. A quick death is too good for them. But it would hurt Lee that much more for me to push the subject. I would not wish to hurt him that way, so I leave well enough alone.

Pushing away these negative thoughts, I press a kiss to Lee's forehead and snuggle closer to him. He is the only person on earth who will see this side of me. On the outside I must be cold, calculating. I must make the best decisions for my country as Kazekage, but I am tender to him. He is my lover, and my love.

I watch him sleep for a while, then draw him closer, placing a kiss on his lips before laying my head on my pillow and drifting to sleep, my arms wrapped securely around him.

He is my love, my mate, and the one grain in the desert that I will keep for myself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sorta drabble-ish, but cute none-the-less ^_^  
> I'm happy with it.
> 
> So tell me whatcha think?


End file.
